


A Marauders (Wolfstar) muggle au.

by ha_ha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_ha/pseuds/ha_ha
Summary: A muggle au where Remus is a scholarship student at Hogwarts academy.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 25





	A Marauders (Wolfstar) muggle au.

The day Remus departed to the illustrious Hogwarts boarding school was sunny, and not nearly appropriate to the butterflies that were flying around in his stomach. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, he had in fact worked very hard for a full scholarship, but the idea of boarding school alone, not to mention he was joining in 10th grade, whereas most everybody else joined in sixth, was rather intimidating. Altogether Remus knew very little about about the school except for the fact that it was perhaps the most direct route into a good university. Stepping off the train and onto the platform, surrounded by people already greeting their friends and forming little clusters of people Remus felt utterly out of his element. It was only when an aged man with a long beard started herding students in the general direction of the castle of a school standing before him did Remus have any semblance of an idea what he was supposed to be doing.

Once in the castle they were brought into a large dining hall and people seemed to be dividing into groups until Remus was left with a group of younger students in the center of the hall. Remus glanced around in confusion but stopped when he noticed the younger student doing the same, he didn't particularly want to be associated with the eleven year-olds flapping about like excited mice. As he was trying to figure out which group he was supposed to join, the bearded man who had brought all the students up to the school cleared his throat from the podium and began a speech, "greetings, my name is Dumbledore and I am your headmaster. For new students we have four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Raveclaw, and Hufflepuff. I will call your names, as well as what house you have been selected to join, and you will make you way to the group standing beside the sign with that name on it.

One by one names and houses were called, and the group standing in the center of the hall began to diminish. As the group became smaller Remus began to feel much more observed and out in the open. Finally, after several minutes of waiting, Dumbledore's gruff and booming voice said,"Remus Lupin, Gryffindor", Remus dashed over to the pack of students standing behind the red and gold sign proclaiming that this was indeed, Gryffindor. 

As Remus tried to find a subtle way to slip into the crowd he heard quite a bit of murmuring as well as one distinctly louder voice saying ,"Well you're certainly not a first year, are you?" The owner of the voice was a rather gorgeous young man with a quite wondrous mane of shoulder length black hair. The boy in question was standing barely three paces away, next to two boys and a redheaded girl. 

The aforementioned redhead girl seemed to find this statement rather rude, saying "Sirius! the poor bloke is probably uncomfortable enough as it is and here you are drawing attention to him. You really are quite insensitive." then she turned to Remus and said, "I'm Lily, and this doofus is Sirius. Welcome to Hogwarts!" 

Remus gave a smile. "thanks," he said quietly, "I'm Remus". 

"I'm James, and this is Peter," said the other black haired boy, pointing at the short blond who seemed to be hiding behind him, " You should sit with us at the opening feast."

The last few names were called and Dumbledore said, "now, that went on long, but I have just a few words before we start the year; to all new students, you will eat and dorm with your house, as well as take most of your classes with them. While I expect you to be as close as family with your house, I do not want any fighting between houses, only a healthy sense of competition. And with that, let the feast commence." 

Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him down to sit at a long table. James and Lily were sitting next to each other across the table and Peter sat beside them, but the most noticeable detail in this scene were the piles of platters and dishes covering the center of the table . Never before had he seen so much food on one table. It wasn't that family dinners were always plain, but they had no reason to cook dishes upon dishes when there was ever only the three of them, Remus and his mother and father. Remus surveyed the food around carefully and piled his plate high.

"So," Sirius said, in between messy bites of a chicken leg, "You've already met James, Lily, and Peter. Over there's Frank and Alice, and beside them Kingsley Shackelbolt, across from them is Marlene. James and Lily are dating and so are Frank and Alice. Really, it's a shame you weren't here to witness James' many attempts to ask her out before she agreed. There really was nothing funnier than his plots to get her to fall in love with him, but you do have to give him some credit, seeing as it did end up working out." Sirius chuckled and Remus felt his lips twitch upwards in a smile.

"So your not dating anyone?" Remus asked rather suddenly, startling even himself.

"Nope! I have yet to meet a girl who can keep me interested," Sirius said with a charming grin. Remus felt his spirits lift, and wondered why the failed romantic endeavors of his new friend made him so happy. "It's alright though, I've still got plenty of options."

"Surprising considering you've already shagged half the school!" James burst out laughing. Remus felt himself blush at this vaguely vulgar statement being pronounced loudly for the whole table to hear, but Sirius only winked. "Seriously," Sirius raised an eyebrow at this choice of words. James rolled his eyes but continued on, "It's hard to believe he hasn't shagged one of us," James gestured at the group.

"How do you know I haven't?" Sirius said with a smirk.

James glanced between Lily, who was chuckling at this exchange, and Peter who was so focused on devouring his mashed potatoes he wasn't paying attention. After a pause, James said, "You wouldn't." Sirius just stared back at him, eyebrows raised.

Remus glanced around for something to change the subject to and his eyes landed on Sirius' shirt. It was a faded black t-shirt with Black Sabbath scrawled across it. "You like Black Sabbath?"

"Oh don't get him started on those bands of his, he'll talk your ear off," Lily said smiling.

"Hell Yeah! You know them?" Sirius said, ignoring Lily.

"Sure I know them," Remus said, when in reality it was just a name he recognized from flipping through his dad's record collection, but he was happy to make conversation with Sirius.

"I love them. My favorite song is war pigs, what’s yours?" Sirius said enthusiastically.

"Er, I really like everything off of their first album."

"Remus, I agree with you one hundred percent," Sirius was staring at him with glee, then his eyebrows creased and he said, "We need to give you a nickname."

"Oh?"

"Yeah we all have our nicknames, James is Prongs, Peter is Wormtail, and I'm Padfoot, seeing as you're joining us you'll need one too."

"Okay, well how did you come up with yours?" Remus asked.

" James got his cause of his big ears like antlers, Pete got his because in first year he had this horrible chunk of hair in the back that was longer than the rest, like a tail, and I got mine cause I would sneak around really quietly after lights out." They all just ended up being animal themed. Oh I know it! you should be Moony, cause you got that one freckle bigger than the rest that's shaped like a crescent moon," Sirius pointed at it so close his finger touched Remus' cheek and Remus felt his heart flutter, "and wolves howl at the moon so it fits with the animal theme!"

"Alright, then," Remus said, and James nodded in agreement. Just like that they had added another Marauder and kicked of Sixth year, and Remus knew that despite his initial fears he was going to enjoy his time at Hogwarts. 

Dinner finished up and again Dumbledore stood at the podium, "alright everyone, that was a wonderful meal. Now it's time for your head boy and girl to show you to our house common rooms and dorms. Have a restful nights sleep and prepare for a good first day of school.”

“Follow us,” James said, and Sirius grabbed Remus’ had and pulled him after them and Into the hallway. The tour is really just for first years and you have your own private one, we’ll show you everything you need to know. And with that they leaped through the halls and up the moving staircases. Remus wouldn’t have been able to find his way back to the dining hall, but he figured that didn’t matter ‘cause he wouldn’t be walking or eating alone anyways.

Finally they reached the end of a hall full of portraits and stopped. James grabbed the frame of a painting of a large woman and pulled to reveal a doorway to what Remus could only assume was the Gryffindor common room. “So.” Sirius said in his best tour guide voice, “directly ahead of us you will see a room full of chairs, tables, and couches. By the wall you will see a large fireplace and on either side of that are staircases. One leads to the boys dorm and one leads to the girls dorm. Keep in mind that if any guy tries to go into the girls dorm the stairs will turn into a slide and you’ll slip right down to the bottom, so if your meeting up with a girl your gonna have to be in our dorm, or, at the risk of getting caught, you could always sneak out. 

“Allright boys, I’ll see you in the morning,” Lily said, pausing to kiss James on the cheek which prompted Peter to giggle and Sirius to mime gagging. Lily turned and walked up the stairs to the girls dorm.

Sirius, James, and Peter started walking up the stairs and Remus followed after them. Once they reached the top of the stairs they paused and James gestured at the hallway and the various rooms leading off of it. “There’s one main hallway and many separate rooms leading off of it, ours is the one at the far end. You’re welcome to join us there if you would like.”

“Yeah, I think I will.” Remus responded and so the rest of the Marauders pranced triumphantly down the hall to their room. It was actually quite a nice room. It had detailed trimming and a nice upholstered bench by a window which overlooked the lake. The beds were soft and had velvet curtains surrounding them. Remus emptied his clothes into the drawer and stacked his books by his bed. He left the rest of the unpacking for the next day.

As Remus was just sinking into bed and closing his eyes he heard an exclamation from next to his head. “Oh Moony, you fold your socks!” It was Sirius, he was leaning over Remus’ open sock drawer and staring with a small smile at the folded pair of socks in his hand.

“Uh, yeah, I wanted to keep them in their right pairs easily,” Remus responded wearily.

“You’re adorable.”

Remus smiled and blushed, then said, “Don’t condescend me.”

Sirius grinned at him, “ I would never. I shouldn’t keep you up, you should get to bed,” he placed the sock back in the drawer, closed it, and drew the curtains surrounding Remus’ bed. “Good night.”  
Alone in the dark of his bed Remus kicked off his jeans and took off his jumper. He slipped under the covers and thought about the day. Overall it was successful, he had made a group of friends, gotten settled in his room, and generally started out on a good note, but something was bothering him. After minutes of pondering he realized what it was. It was Sirius. All day his smiles and jokes had plucked at Remus’ heart strings, his smirks and winks had made his stomach flutter. Remus wondered if he was developing a crush on one of his only friends.


End file.
